Psychopathologist
by The-Devil-Writer
Summary: Amaimon takes the role of a good doctor on earth. He buys an innocent girl from her father to use for his own will. However, can she escape the facade and be freed from the grips of the Earth King Demon, Amaimon, son of Satan?
1. Chapter 1

Kimi Shirayuki was being taken to the local clinic for a regular check up. She sat happily in the car, humming to herself. Her dad gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles white. He couldn't wait to get this over with. Amaimon would take care of Kimi. Kanzo Shirayuki sighed in relief as the square white building rolled into view. Kanzo led Kimi into the building and brought her into room 7, as he was told to. Kimi heard boots clicking on the floor signaling Amaimon's arrival. She smiled at the man, ignoring the fact that he had green hair. Kimi had a short attention span at times and this was one of them. She looked away to admire the colorful posters on the wall. In this moment, Kanzo passed a wad of yen to Dr. Amaimon, who quickly stuffed it into his pocket. Kanzo walked out the door without a single word of goodbye to his daughter. She had been the result of a one night stand and caused the man to have to quit his dream job and playboy lifestyle, losing everything for a squalling babe that he hated. He was glad to leave her behind in that room that smelled of antiseptic with that demon. Amaimon was a demon who was currently residing in Assiah. Amaimon walked over to Kimi.

"Hi Kimi," he said sweetly, "How old are you?"

"12," Kimi replied, "But I am a grown woman!"

"Really? How so?" Amaimon replied, grinning.

"I had my period."

"Impressive." _Perfect. A human capable of breeding that I didn't have to kidnap. Lucky me!_ "Kimi, your staying with me for a little while okay?"

"Sure," Kimi said, unknowing of the consenquences. Amaimon was not just a demon, he was the son of Satan, a very sick demon. And, like his father, Amaimon was very, very sick man. He was also a huge hentai manga otaku, making him perverted to top it all off. And innocent girls like Kimi were easy prey.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimi was unaware of the coming danger that was fast approaching as Amaimon brought her to his home. She wasn't staying there as a vacation as she believed. Her father sold her to the King of Demons because he could care less about his offspring. He didn't want kids anyway. Besides, Amaimon paid well for a new slave. Suddenly, as she entered the house, the atmosphere took a sharp turn. Kimi felt evil closing in on all sides. She ran for the door, but something cut her arm. And she screamed. A giant creature was blocking the only exit from the place.

"I see you've met Behemoth, my familiar. He's very loyal, so be nice to him."

"Who-who are you?" Kimi stammered.

"I am Amaimon, Earth King. Son of Satan."

"You're a demon?"

"Yes, and a very powerful one at that."

Kimi couldn't believe this was happening.

"Do you know the reason why I bought you?"

"No."

"I _already knew_ you could bear children. I brought you here for that very purpose. You see, my father had a child her in Assiah, but it turned on him. So I am going to create a loyal child who can help the demons take over this world and rule everything. I didn't want to get mixed up with the Japanese authorities, so I took you from a willing man. Yes, your papa sold you. And now you are mine to do with what I will."

Kimi's eyes filled with tears, realizing the gravity of the situation. She was unwanted as the strays that walked the streets of Tokyo. Amaimon walked over to her and suddenly grabbed her groin, making her yelp. He pulled down her skirt and underwear, leaving her exposed. He lifted her up into the air so he could examine her privates. He clucked his tongue. "You're too tight for me to fit my cock in. I guess my friends will have to loosen you up for me," Amaimon sighed.

Kimi struggled against his grip as he dragged her down the hall, throwing her into a dark room. A tall burly man in a lab coat smiled as she fell at his feet and another thin man in a matching white coat helped Kimi to her feet.

"You'll be fun to train," the men said simultaneously.

That was when Kimi realized they weren't her friends. The big one slung her over his shoulder and threw her down onto an operation table hard enough to knock the wind out of her. As she gasped for air like a fish out of water, the thin one straddled her and the big one clipped her wrists into built-in handcuffs. Kimi read their nametags, the thin one was Dr. Salazar and the muscleman was Dr. Dane. _This is not the time for that Kimi!_ She thought furiously to herself. She struggled to get up, but the binds held her down. Instead, she cried frantically into the gag they strapped to her face. Salazar put one finger into Kimi, smiling as her pussy became wet. Kimi choked back tears as Salazar pumped his fingers in and out of her body. After a few minutes of this, he licked his fingers, "You taste good." He positioned his cock in front of her entrance, sending Kimi into another fit. He entered her quickly, tearing her hymen without mercy. Kimi's tears welled up, threatening to spill over. She tightened around Salazar, her body trying to force him out. Salazar was about to come when he remembered he wasn't allowed to inside her yet. Damn. He pulled out and came into Kimi's mouth instead. Salazar panted. "Round two!" He lifted Kimi's legs and put them onto his shoulder. He thrusted into her anus, causing her to yell out. "STOP! IT WON'T FIT!"

Salazar grinned and pulled out again, "Okay." But this time, he put all five fingers in. Just as Kimi thought it was over, he put his entire hand into her. He pushed himself further in and his forearm was engulfed. He stroked the inside of her rectum. Kimi cried silent tears as he reached into her intestine, his shoulder all that showed. Her constant struggling and muffled cries made him come onto her stomach."This is officially fit for master Amaimon. Still tight, but loose enough that he can fit. That's all for today, Dane. She needs energy for tomorrow." The men left and slammed the door behind them. Kimi let her tears run more freely as the pain finally faded away. Today was just her anus. She couldn't imagine what was in store for her pussy.


	3. Chapter 3

They key clicked inside the lock and Kimi's eyes flashed open. Dane and Salazar walked in, carrying a big box. Salazar walked over and pushed Kimi against the tabl, clipping her into the handcuffs again. Dane scooched the box over to the table so he could get something out if he needed it.

"Salazar went easy on you. I however, will not."

Dane stabbed Kimi's pussy with his dick. Kimi yelped, whining. Dane's penis grew thicker with each sound she made. Soon, he felt the walls of her vagina stretching. It was loose for him, but too tight for Master Amaimon. Dane removed his dick and then grabbed a dildo. He put the large piece of plastic in the girl and struggled to squeeze inside. Kimi's eyes bulged and she squealed like she was about to die. Sweat dripped down Dane's forehead as he tried to push his dick inside her now tiny hole. It hurt to stay in too long like this, but the pain was erotic. Kimi's eyes were dulling now.

_I am a fuck toy, a happy fuck toy. And I belong to Amaimon._

Dane and Slazar smiled at their creation. Covered in white liquid, Kimi smiled.

"Am I getting a bigger dick today?"

"Not yet, but soon," Dane replied.

Kimi pouted. She sat down and opened her legs to them. She stuck her fingers in her pussy and anus stretching them to show how stretched out she was.

"Your cocks cannot make me feel the happy sex pain. I want that!"

Salazar and Dane looked at each other. "BEHEMOTH!"

The hobgoblin lumbered in, snorting.

"You need to prepare for the strength of demons before we hand you over to Amaimon."

Dane gripped the flap on Behemoth's underbelly and pulled. A penis came out, slimy, pink and ready to enter Kimi.

Kimi raised her rear in the air so Behemoth could have his fun.

Kimi yelped as Behemoth entered, his dick was hard. The scales on it panned out, making Kimi squeal like a pig. The rapid thrusts caused Kimi's eyes to roll back into her head, her body bouncing along. Suddenly, it was over.

"I want a big cock with cum," Kimi moaned.

"Why, dearest?"

"I want to give more pleasure to my master."

The two grinned. She was ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Kimi smiled as if she was being offered candy while they lead her to Amaimon's favorite place for sex. The collar and chain was one of his favorite fetishes. The green-haired demon turned around.

"You brought her?"

"Yes."

"You stripped her for me?"

"Yes."

"Bring her here!"

Dane ran forward, practically throwing Kimi at him.

Amaimon caught her. He put one arm around her and one on his pants. He pulled provocatively.

"Kimi, do you want my cock?"

"Yes master."

"Open your mouth."

Kimi opened her mouth and Amaimon put his cock in. With his meat in the way, Kimi could see it's size. He deep-throated her as she suck on his dick, prepping him for the act.

"Spread them."

Kimi opened her legs wide, exposing her body. Amaimon suddenly lost control and thrusted in deep. Kimi's whole body shook. The cock was bigger than she had anticipated.

"M-master!" she cried out. Kimi looked down and saw that he wasn't half way in. His member was so wide that she thought her walls would rip. He sank further in, reaching the cervix. If he did some damage to it, he would have a surgeon fix it.

"Open it Kimi!"

"C-cant…take it out….you'll break me," she moaned.

Amaimon needed an heir, so he'd just have to fuck her this way. He bucked his hips and Kimi yelled out, causing him to come inside her. Some of the liquid seeped through the cervix, but dripped out. Amaimon pulled out, grabbed a tissue and wiped his cock clean. Kimi was collapsed on the floor. She was panting and semen continued to pool around her.

"When do you ovulate?"

"Why?"

Amaimon put his face in hers, "You are here to bear my children, nothing more! WHEN THE FUCK WILL I BE ABLE TO KNOCK YOU UP?"

"Two days," Kimi winced.

Amaimon grinned. "Thank you"

Amaimon pulled up his pants and left Kimi on the floor.


End file.
